5 times Mike failed to find Harvey's weakness
by KawaiiKitsuneGirl
Summary: And the one time he did Based on a prompt Gen (slight preslash)


Summary: Harvey is incredibly ticklish, it's his one weakness. Mike and Goddess Donna take advantage of this fact.

* * *

"Wait…so you're telling me that you have no weaknesses?" Mike asked, sitting on the edge of the seat and eyeing up Harvey in bemusement.

"That's what happens when you're the best," Harvey smirked, but Mike shook his head.

"There's no way I believe that…everyone has a weakness," he insisted.

"Not me," his boss declared and shooed at Mike. He stood still for a moment then realised what it was that Harvey was doing, and he turned around.

"Would you like a pet chicken? One that you are actually meant to shoo away?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Why would I need a chicken when I have a perfectly capable associate?" Harvey shot back and Mike held up a hand in victory.

"Ha! You have finally admitted that I'm capable!" he yelled, opening the glass door and stepping out, fully aware that Harvey could see every move.

"Perfectly capable of-" the elder started to define but Mike cut him off.

"Nope! I'm sticking with my version. Much better," Mike grinned and Harvey shook his head.

"Wishful thinking," he muttered, becoming aware of his associate's grin.

"Your weakness is that you care!" the younger yelled and scuttled away before Harvey could even tell him to get out again.

* * *

The first thing Mike tried was allergies, knowing that it could be dangerous but also realising that anything serious would be labelled on Harvey's file (he asked Ben for a favour and gained access for as long as the man was watching him, and still had no idea what he was going to be forced to pay in return).

There was nothing, so he proceeded with the plan and slipped various food items like peanuts, egg, milk, nuts, seeds and finally pollen. Sue him, he could handle himself, but he was out of ideas.

After the pollen in the water, and no reaction, Harvey put down the cup carefully and looked up at Mike.

"I'm not allergic to anything Mike. All you're doing is making my food and drink taste really quite disgusting- egg? Seriously?- and making yourself more available for Louis' work," he threatened lightly, and Mike paled and pouted, making for a very strange expression and Harvey just had to grin at him.

"You aren't allergic to anything? Really?" he sighed, and walked out of the office unprompted with a few sad glances back at Harvey.

"I'll keep trying!" Mike held up a determined fist, getting an odd look from the rest of the people in the corridor but Harvey just smirked.

"Go for it kid," he grinned and shook his head, returning to his work.

Maybe future attempts could avoid little pieces of fried egg in his cake though. That would be a vast improvement to his life.

* * *

"Ha! I've got it!" Mike strode into to Harvey's neat office and slammed his hands down on the desk.

Harvey looked up at him, a perpetually amused smirk on his face as he took in Mike's position, appreciating that his associate had decided to put his face so close to his own.

"What do you have?" he asked despite knowing what it was that Mike thought he knew.

"Your weakness! You say that you don't have emotions…but you get annoyed when I insult your bands! Therefore, your weakness is your preferences!" Mike grinned, holding up both hands and nodding smugly.

"…What part of that made sense? There's a difference between being annoyed at someone and having a weakness," Harvey rebutted and this time physically stood up and took Mike by the shoulders, then pushed him outside the office door.

The associate opened his mouth to say something, but the door shut before he could and he didn't want to risk opening it again, so he settled for frowning darkly at Harvey and stomping away, leaving Donna a parting comment that made her smirk and Harvey instantly felt wary again.

* * *

"Mike, I'm not dumb enough to not notice the booby traps placed around my office," Harvey told Mike, striding into the cubicles where the associates worked and gaining immediate silence.

"Really? I was hoping that arrogance would be your downfall…nobody's perfect," Mike grinned, quoting deliberately to see what Harvey might spill

"I'd love to stay here and talk to you…but I'm not going to," Harvey smirked and turned on his heel, walking out quickly and Mike mock gasped, pretending to whisper.

"If only I had the opportunity to punch you in the face…" he grinned and Harvey threw him a look.

"There's an I in win and a U in failure," he marched out, leaving before Mike could have the last word and the younger sighed, wondering what he could do next time. He was running low on ideas by this point…he suddenly became aware of a roomful of associates staring at him.

"What?" he asked, and everybody immediately started bombarding him with comments on his mentality after provoking a fight with Harvey.

* * *

"Thunderstorms!"

"Nope,"

"Small spaces?"

"Nope,"

"Big spaces?"

"Nope,"

"The number thirteen,"

"Nope,"

"Superstitions?"

"Nope,"

"Spiders! Snakes! Rats!"

"Nope, nope, nope,"

"The dark?"

"Nope,"

"Failure!"

"Never even going to happen,"

"…I'll be back,"

* * *

"Really? You got Donna involved?" Harvey asked, sighing as Mike nodded smugly.

Donna stood next to Mike with a sadistic grin on her face, then turned to Mike and whispered something in his ear. He nodded at her, and then the two began to advance, one on either side of the desk.

"I'm not falling for it," Harvey deadpanned, not moving even as they reached his side of the desk.

Donna nodded at Mike, who brushed a finger lightly against Harvey's side, and the man wriggled involuntarily. Mike grinned delightedly at Donna, and proceeded to stroke a finger lightly down Harvey's neck, receiving the same reaction and then pounced fiercely, tickling him for all he was worth and Harvey couldn't help but break out into fits of laughter.

Donna joined in on the other side, looking like she was enjoying herself (Mike was grinning from ear to ear since he stepped into the office so there's no change there) and Harvey fell out of his comfortable chair under their combined power and landed hard on the floor.

Neither of his cruel acquaintances let up in any way, and he spasmed on the floor in fits of laughter and both Donna and Mike laughed with him. The laughter was half shrieking and so Mike hoped that the offices were very soundproof.

They tickled him until he struggled to breath, then only let off for a few seconds before returning to their fun and it only stopped when a soft cough sounded from the other side of the desk.

Donna and Mike pinned Harvey down with a leg as the man struggled to get his breath back, and popped their heads over the top of the desk like a pair of meerkats, only to see Jessica standing on the other side. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them, messy hair, clothes and flushed faces but Donna explains quickly.

"It's revenge on Harvey," she stated matter of factly and Jessica smiled back at her.

"You brought this upon yourself then Harvey. I expect you in my office as soon as they are done with you," she winked at Mike, who stuttered slightly, and then walked out of the room.

He shrugged and they turned back to Harvey (who finally had a messed up suit, with askew buttons and his hair completely out of place.

"Beg for mercy!" Mike yelled, getting into the swing of it, and Harvey vehemently shook his head, having to stop as another wave of laughter rolled over him but getting his point across anyway.

"Then we won't stop," Mike stated and started on Harvey's underarms, and the man finally cried out for mercy.

"Mercy! Stop it!" he yelled, tears of laughter pouring down his cheeks and the two underlings smiled innocently and stood up.

Harvey sat up, glaring balefully at both of them as they grinned at one another at the success of their ambush.

"I can't believe you two," he started, but Donna had already left the office and Mike grinned at him and followed.

"I'm never letting this go," he warned as he left, and Harvey sighed.

He had been afraid of that.

* * *

Mike brushed lightly against Harvey, finger lingering for a moment longer than they needed to on Harvey's side as he passed over the files and Harvey squirmed, gaining an odd glance from the client.

"Is everything alright, Mr Specter?" the client asked and Harvey damned him for his sharp eyes and then damned Mike for learning the secret and Donna for telling him the secret, and Jessica for not stopping them and the world for bringing him such dumb people as his friends and-

Everybody said that lawyers went to hell, but at this rate Harvey feared that he was making himself a lot of company.

"Everything's fine. Shall we get on with the contract?" he asked, then felt the soft touch of Mike's fingers trailing against the back of his neck as Mike went to sit back down and he squirmed again.

He glared subtly at Mike.

The man smiled angelically back at him, as though he had done nothing wrong and Harvey damned God for the day he made Harvey ticklish.

He was never going to live this down.


End file.
